


No dinner with f*cking men without me

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Future Fic, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Texting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not so subtle mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I have a prompt for you. A guy from Ian's new work invites him to a friendly dinner. Okay, until it begins to repeat often and it annoys the shit out of Mickey. But knowing that Ian didn't like when he was jealous, Mickey starts sending indirect throughout the week - NO DINNER WITH FUCKING MEN WITHOUT ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No dinner with f*cking men without me

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY done my fkn 8 page research paper that's due tomorrow, oops haha, so damn happy tho.
> 
> Thanks sooooo much for this prompt anon! excited I finally got to write it! woot!!!!!  
> Didn't know how to end it so I ended it there :p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it xoxoxo  
> P.s. comments always make my day so leave me some if you wanna make me happy :D yay!

Mickey knew how Ian felt about him, hell he’s known since the kid was 15 how he felt about him. However, that didn’t mean Mickey wasn’t able to feel jealous sometimes. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Ian said crawling into bed next to Mickey.

 

“Fucking finally, it’s like midnight. Where have you been?” Mickey asked letting his boyfriend snuggle close to him.

 

“I told you, I went for dinner with Kyle,” Ian said winding his arms around Mickey.

 

“Kyle? I thought you said _some_ of the guys,” Mickey asked.

 

“Supposed to be but they couldn’t last minute, so was just me and Kyle,” Ian said.

 

“Okay,” Mickey said letting it go.

 

A few months went by and every so often Ian would go out with the guys or with Kyle out to dinner or for some drinks (even though Ian would only have one beer). Mickey was fine with it because he knew Ian wanted more friends, more stable friends. He has Mickey, Mandy, and his family, but not any friends outside of his family and new family. Mickey wanted Ian to have friends that weren’t fucking users or dancers like he used to have. So he just needed to let it slide, whatever was slipping into his system whenever Ian told him he was going to dinner with _the guys_.

 

 

**Ian:**

_Gonna be a bit late tonight, going for dinner with Kyle and some of the guys from work_

 

Mickey got that text from Ian too often for his liking.

 

Ian met Kyle at his new job. After Ian got stable on meds and got his high school diploma and graduated from college he got a job at an advertising firm. He was just starting out but his boss was actually using some of his ideas on account that they were brilliant. 

 

Mickey couldn’t be more proud of his boyfriend. Ian got his shit together for himself and went to school and got a great job, something that he loves.

 

What Mickey was starting to hate was his new relationship with this guy Kyle. Mickey’s never met Kyle before but he’s heard of him. He quickly became Ian’s new best friend at work and Mickey was starting to get really jealous. 

 

Mickey didn’t want to tell Ian he was getting annoyed. He’s never been like that and he never will be. But how the fuck was he supposed to let Ian know to stop going out with other guys?

 

 

There had been a particular week that Ian went out twice with Kyle. Wednesday him and the guys went for a “hump day” drink, whatever the fuck that was. Then Friday him and Kyle went to dinner after work. Mickey had been fine with Ian occasionally going out with the guys or just with Kyle but not twice in one fucking week, and not on fucking Friday’s. Mickey always thought the weekends were for just them. Now that they both had stable jobs during the weekdays he kinda hoped Ian would want to spend their weekends together.

 

So throughout the week Mickey had been trying to hint to Ian to stop fucking hanging out with Kyle or other guys so much.

 

On Saturday, after Ian had been out with the guys twice that week, Mickey said to Ian, “Isn’t it nice to stay home?” 

 

Ian looked over at his boyfriend with a confused look. They were still in bed, spent after fucking all morning. Ian said, “If it means I get to fuck you all day long then yes it’s nice to stay home.”

 

Ian grinned at Mickey and Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile back at him.

 

“Not what I meant but yeah that’s nice too,” Mickey said.

 

“So what did you mean?” Ian asked.

 

“Nevermind,” Mickey said lighting up a cigarette. 

 

Ian let it go. He learned the hard way to just let Mickey tell him things when he was ready. There was no use pushing him because eventually Mickey would tell him. He’s so proud that Mickey feels so open to actually tell him things, even if they come way later on.

 

 

Later that day Ian was telling Mickey about something that happened at dinner Friday night with Kyle.

 

“Can you stop fucking talking about Kyle?” Mickey said a little too harsh. He had tried to play it cool earlier and he tried not make a show of being jealous because he knew Ian didn’t like it when he was jealous. He always told him the same thing.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Ian asked, shocked from Mickey’s little outburst.

 

“Nothin’, never mind,” Mickey said keeping his attention on the television in front of them.

 

“Mick?” Ian said.

 

When Mickey didn’t answer Ian said, “Mickey, are you jealous?”

 

“No, fuck off,” Mickey said not chancing to look at Ian.

 

“Mickey,” Ian said.

 

Mickey turned to glare at Ian and said, “Drop it.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Fine.”

 

When they went to bed that night Ian wrapped his arms around his man like he did every night, being the big spoon. 

 

Mickey sighed and snuggled closer to Ian. 

 

After a little while Ian said, “You know you have nothing to be jealous about.”

 

Always the same thing. But when it came to Ian being jealous for whatever reason and Mickey tried using that on him it didn’t work.

 

“Not,” Mickey muttered.

 

“Good,” Ian said kissing the back of Mickey’s head.

 

 

The week went by and Ian didn’t go out after work with the guys or with Kyle. Maybe Ian got his little indirect messages.

 

That was until Saturday came around. 

 

“I better get ready,” Ian said bouncing off the sofa. 

 

“For what?! I thought we were staying in tonight,” Mickey said.

 

“Have dinner with Kyle and-“ Ian said before Mickey cut him off, “You got to be fucking kidding me!”

 

“What?!” Ian said a little taken aback.

 

“You need me to fuckin spell it out for you? NO DINNER WITH FUCKING MEN WITHOUT ME. Christ, Ian,” Mickey said getting way too upset. He knew it was fucking stupid but it was how he felt.

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Ian asked getting angry as well. He just fucking finished telling Mickey he had nothing to be jealous over.

 

“Do I look like I’m fucking kidding?” Mickey said going to stand in front of Ian.

 

“You have nothing to be jealous about! Jesus, Mickey! How many times do I have to tell you that?” Ian asked.

 

“How many times are you going to fucking ditch me for this guy?” Mickey asked a little softer than his yelling from before.

 

Ian softened at that. He didn’t realize he was actually hurting Mickey’s feelings.

 

Ian stepped closer to Mickey and said, “Mick… I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Do- do you not trust me?” 

 

Mickey looked up at Ian and said, “Of course I do, it’s every other guy I don’t trust around you.”

 

Ian smiled at that and stepped even closer to his boyfriend putting no space between them.

 

Ian said, “Awww” and grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said with a slight chuckle. Ian grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

 

When they broke apart Ian said, “Come with me tonight. I want you to meet Kyle, this way you can see that you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Unhuh, alright firecrotch.”

 

Ian smiled and led them to the shower. Where they took way too long to actually shower.

 

 

They got to the restaurant. It wasn’t a fancy place but it wasn’t a shit place either. It was a cute little Italian restaurant. Mickey wore a black dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and black skinny jeans. Ian looked too good in Mickey’s opinion and wanted him to change. He had on his green plaid shirt that made his eyes even more green and dark jeans. 

 

Ian and Mickey were being escorted to their table by a waitress already told that their guests were awaiting them.

 

When they got to the table Mickey was confused.

 

There sat a man with dark brown curly hair that was short, but he was sitting next to a woman with shoulder length black hair. 

 

Before Mickey could say anything to Ian, Ian walked up to the man and said, “Kyle.”

 

The man, who Ian called Kyle, turned to see Ian. He smiled and got up and said, “Ian, finally!” They exchanged a brief man-hug before Ian went over to say hello to the woman with the black hair.

 

“Ian this is my wife Shay, Shay this is Ian,” Kyle said to the two of them.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Ian said shaking Shay’s hand.

 

“You too! So this is the man who stole my hubby away from me!” Shay said before giggling.

 

“Tell me about it,” Mickey muttered feeling completely ignored but also not really sure what to do.

 

Ian smiled at Mickey, he went over to him and pushed him closer to the couple.

 

“Mick, this is Kyle and his _wife_ Shay. Kyle, Shay, this is my boyfriend Mickey,” Ian introduced.

 

Kyle extended his hand for Mickey to shake. They shook hands and Kyle said, “It’s nice to finally meet you man, Ian’s always talking about you.”

 

“Really?” Mickey let out glancing at Ian.

 

Ian smirked at his boyfriend and shrugged a shoulder in response.

 

Mickey shook Shay’s hand and she said, “God, you guys are one hot ass couple. Christ.”

 

Ian and Kyle laughed, and Mickey cracked a smile. They all sat down and started looking through their menu.

 

Shay started talking and Mickey tried to concentrate on what to order.

 

Mickey felt Ian place his hand on his upper thigh.

 

Mickey looked to his left and Ian had a shit eating grin plastered onto his face. Cheeky bastard.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey whispered.

 

That only made his grin worse. Ian whispered, “See? When I say you have nothing to worry about how about you fucking believe me?”

 

“How was I supposed to know? You never mentioned he had a wife and was straight,” Mickey whispered.

 

“What fun is that?” Ian said.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Mickey said.

 

“Yup, but I’m your pain in the ass,” Ian said with a wink.

 

Mickey laughed and said, “I thought I was the one with all the puns.”

 

Ian smiled and leaned in to peck his love on the lips.

 

“But seriously. You guys are so fucking hot together,” Shay said breaking their little moment up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
